Question: Jessica did 42 squats around noon. Stephanie did 18 squats in the morning. How many more squats did Jessica do than Stephanie?
Explanation: Find the difference between Jessica's squats and Stephanie's squats. The difference is $42 - 18$ squats. $42 - 18 = 24$.